


Pete Gets Dressed

by stupefied



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupefied/pseuds/stupefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete Gets Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. Just having a bit of fun.

“It’s not like you haven’t done it before,” Pete said, as he pulled up boxer briefs. “Besides, are you really gonna deny that you had a great time?”

“I’m not denying anything,” Aaron groused, grabbing socks from the floor and tossing them over. Pete caught one, picked up the second from the floor and pulled them on.

“And what do you mean I’ve done this?” Aaron continued, picking up the jeans and tossing them over as well. “I’ve never cheated on Robert before!”

“Oh, so that whole affair doesn’t count cause it was Robert cheating on his wife, then?” Pete looked up from buttoning the jeans and raised his hands at the furious look on Aaron’s face.

“All I’m saying is,” Pete continued, even as he backed down, “we had a great time, didn’t we? No need to feel guilty, seeing as it’s Robert Sugden we’re talking about here.”

That didn’t go over well, Aaron grabbing Pete by the neck and pushing him against the wall.

“That’s the last time you talk about Robert like that, you get me?” Aaron hissing in Pete's face.

“Yeah, yeah, I get you,” Pete tried to breathe, “don’t have a cow.”

Aaron let him go.

“Look, this was a one-off,” Aaron said, handed Pete the shirt. “So be glad you managed to get your fix for… this… what you got a taste for in prison.”

“So you think that’s where I got a taste for this?” Pete asked, putting it on.

“Where else?” Aaron tossed over boots.

“Well, fine, I’m not gonna deny that.” Pete said, pulling them on.

“It was great, though,” Pete insisted, looking around to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind. Aaron opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear.

“Yeah, it was alright,” Aaron said. He held the door open.

“Just alright?” Pete asked, slipping out. “Maybe we should try it again, then? So you can be sure?”

“Fine,” Aaron said, just before he closed the door. “Rob’s got another overnight Wednesday.”


End file.
